The Story Of How I Died
by SimbiaKurosaki
Summary: This is the story of Simbia Kurosaki and her life till her futile death
1. Introduction

Chapter 1. The Beginning

My name is Simbia Kurosaki. I am an assassin, otherwise known as the white dragon of the mist. I am worth over £25 million on the black market. This is the story of how I died.

I am a para-dimensional being who lives in your world and the world of magic and fantasy where the dragons are all extinct. There are magic guilds where you can go and get a request from the request board by the door. You can do the jobs that you would like to do and earn jewels (that's their form of money).

I was on my way to school one day doing my usual route up the trees, just jumping from tree to tree. Following the school bus just in case I got lost.

When I got to school I had a flurry of news-reporters running at me asking millions of questions all at once. The question that stood out the most was the one said by the tall, fair haired lady " why were you witnessed at the murder of Kale Richman?". He was the man that I had assassinated just last week. The richest man in the world. Before I could answer her question the headmistress busted though the crowd with the furious look in her eye that you get from your parents when you have done something wrong.

"Why are harassing one of my of students like a celebrity?" She bellowed at them trying to control her complete furry at what they were saying to me. As she was telling the reporters to stop what they were doing I got a tap on my shoulder. It was my friend Skylar (she is the only friend that I trusted enough to tell her my secret).

"Simbia this way" she urged. I did what she told me to do using the sly technique that the Creed had taught me. When we got to the edge of the crowd Skylar accidentally knocked over one if the news-reporters. As he fell I noticed the tattoo on the side of his neck. It was the sign of Fairy Tail (this is the guild that I belong to). It was Elf-man. As he fell I used my flash-step (flash-step is a way of moving 10x as fast as a normal humans running pace) to stop him from making a huge ruckus. As I helped him up the headmistress spotted me using the same look as earlier. One of the reporters spotted where she was looking and decided to step forward about 2 steps whilst doing that he knocked into the headmistress, making her fall into the other reporters making them all fall into one huge heap.

While they fell I thought that it would be best chance to get away. As I turned to run. Elf-man shouted "Fairy-Tails S class trials!" As he shouted that I remembered last years trails when Laxus absolutely thrashed the other contenders for the title of new S class wizard. Whilst I was running I thrusted my hand in the air in a thumbs up position when I was out of sight I put my hand back down again.

When we got to the classroom our teacher Mr Rood was there early and everyone has to get to class before he does or you would get a keep-in at break. "Why are you late!" He bellowed at us.

"Ummmm we wer-" I started.

"It's my fault that we're late I told her to wait for me!" she told him with confidence.

When Mr Rood told us the all clear, one of my 'friends' came up to me and asked "Why do you think all those news-reporters are here?" as she asked that I shot a look to Sklyar. When I have the look I answered "how the hell would I know" in that way of piss off I don't want to talk to you. When I said that the flurry of news-reporters started racing up the the road towards the ports cabins (my form room). As they came, everyone in the classroom sprang to the windows except Skylar and I.

As the commotion was going on I got a text from The Creed saying 'URGENT! In need for Miss Simbia Kurosaki for mission 379. WARNING 26,000 ASSASSIN HAVE DIED ON THIS MISSION! The mission is to assassinate Lord Nathaniel of the Templar's 5th division. Location and other information will be delivered after the mission has been accepted.'

While I was reading this the reporters were already at the door knocking on it vigorously shouting" why were you witnessed at the death of Kale Richman!?" When they said that everyone was looking around in a state of confusion.

I saw that as my chance to get away. There was an open window right next to Mr Rood and with no one in the way of it. I stood walked over to my locker and took out my 'kit bag' and checked if anyone was looking apart from Skylar. I charged for the window hopping over the tables. When I got to the window I stopped and gave Skylar a nod if my head to say...

I had accepted the mission.


	2. The Preparation

Chapter 2. The Preparation

2 months later...

I was at The Creeds headquarters trying to work out a better way of trying to get into the mansion then all the other assassins in the past that have all took the same route the main gate. What idiots.

When I finally deciphered what route to take. I called my helicopter pilot Charlie.

By the time he got to the helicopter pad I had got all my kit together and decided what assassin to be I chose the White Dragon Of The Mist (I chose this one to make less suspicion around me). I boarded the copter and gave Charlie the direction details showing the way to a remote island in the middle of the Pacific.

The helicopter ride took us 12 hours to get there thanks to the route that I told him to take to try and avoid danger spots where the others had fallen.

By the time we got there I had corrected all my electronics and had got the eye map up as well as my auto tracker working ( these are my most important pieces of equipment. The eye map is used as a holographic map and this is where my about tracker comes in. On the map the tracker shines where I am to me but also the Creed. )


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3. The Mission

Using the flash step, I was able to get up the back path towards the back of the mansion, where his party was being held in his honour. Up to the roof where the black ops snipers were (looking out for potential threats to the parties well being).

Sneaking up behind the back left officer I took out my hidden blades and sliced his neck in half and let him drop to the floor as quietly as possible. Letting his warm red blood drip down my arms I killed the other three without any back thought on what I was doing. It was just...automatic I guess.

Jumping down from the roof to the top floor balcony where two idiots were going all out right by the railing where the entire aconadation was right underneath them. The guy spotted me staring at them making out.

"Who the 'ell are you?" He asked after he had pushed the bitch away for him.

"I am death." I said while using flash step to get behind him to slice his jugular with my hidden blades. Archiving that I went up to his 'girlfriend' and took my hidden blades and drouth them right through her heart and one of her lung letting the blood spill through her mouth.

After unpicking the lock on the door I strode to the master bedroom where the servants had chucked the coats.

"Who are you?" Said a voice coming from directly from behind me even after I had shut the door.

I spun around to see who it was and I also trying to attempt to slice their throat with my axe which was attached to my holster. They stopped it.

I had done a direct hit to the centre of their hand. Letting the blood drip from his hand. Shit. It was another assassin from a different creed. He had jet black like and about the same cut short and cut over one eye. He was about the same height. But I didn't recognise from any of the creed meetings (these are the meetings where every assassin in every creed over the world came to so we could sort out the types of missions that each creed gets to do).

"What creed are you from?" I questioned cautionary just in case he decided to assassinate me and take me to the black market.

"Remember white dragon of the mist I asked you a question first" he said taking my axe out of his hand.

"How can I answer your question when you already know who I am." I said smugly back at him.

"Well you're smarter than I thought you would be. Okay then I'll answer your question I am a rogue assassin. I was in the creed that you belong to. But I had to leave because you were found on the door and I knew that they were starting conspiring to kick me out." He said with the revenge boiling in his words.

"But that was 16 years ago why didn't you take your revenge ages ago. And also what age are you?" I questioned.

"I am 17 and I had no intention of killing of killing I left because I wanted to and you arriving sped up that process." He said willingly and true fully.

"Oh that's good Wait...What your 17 and I'm OH MY GOD I'm so confused." I shouted over the belting music.

"It's simple when I left I was 1 and you were a couple of days old. Have you ever heard of the young assassin. Well that was me. Until I left." He explained

"Doesn't ring a bell. But I you got in here without me noticing you must be good very good. What's your name 'young' assassin?"

"That's my old name Simbia. My name is Gray."

"It's nice to meet you Gray Wait how do you know my name?"

"It's what they named you when you arrived."

"Oh right ok that makes a bit more sense. And how do you know about this mission?"

"I still look for work inside creed's by infiltrating the codes on the computers-"

"Shhh." I shoved my hand toward his mouth to shut him up. Someone was coming and the music had stopped. I had heard a speak going on in the background but I never thought that the party would finish so soon. Shoving Gray in the wardrobe I made my way to the hiding spot that I had planned to go to as soon as I had got into the room.

_**Hey guys I hope you are liking my story so far plz review**_

_**Sorry for not updating sooner had computer problems**_


	4. The Killing

**_Hey guys I will not be updating this close together I have just discovered how you update on here so I hopeful will be updating sometime soon. Hope you like. _**

Chapter 4. The Killing

Waiting for the target to tell his guard to leave him and check the rest of the mansion. When I was sure that the guard was on the other side of the mansion I took my plan into action.

Jumping down from my hiding place I started to reach for the axe that I had dropped when I was getting to my hiding spot. Slowly hiding in the shadow behind him I pulled out the the axe that I had just picked up from the floor I got ready to slit his throat.

Suddenly he turned around and stabbed me in the chest with a syringe containing the lethal injection. When he started to push the liquid into my body it started to go into shock.

I punched him in the face before the whole syringe was in. He got back up just while Gray was opening the door if where he was hiding whilst doing that he shoved the target back towards me I slit his throat before collapsing into Gray's arms.

The door flung open revealing the body guards at the door. The large one ran up to the boss and the smaller one ran towards us making Gray drop me and jump out the window.

I blacked out.


	5. The Finding

8 months…

10 months …

I couldn't tell how long I had been in the pit. How long I can survive? I don't know if I'm dead or not all I see is black and I feel cramped up against some kind of wall.

Wah… what… I'm being lifted I feel the heat of people on my body arms, legs and other parts that I would prefer they would leave alone. But, I can't hear nothing. I try and shout out to the others but still nothing.

1…2…3 CLEAR

SHOCK. Wait I'm starting to hear something but what.

1…2…3 CLEAR

SHOCK.

"Ahhh…" I started to groan at the electric shock going through my body.

"She's alive!" I hear someone shout what felt like they had directed right into my ear.

"Wh... What's G… going O…on?" I questioned struggling to breathe properly.

"Sir, she's stared to talk but her air way to her lungs are blocked badly and we can't do the operation here it's to dangerous."

"Okay then you idiot put her in the helicopter and take her to the bases infirmary." Said a new voice but I some how recognised but I don't know where from.

I was lifted once more groaning they slowed down trying by to hurt or knock my air way making that I couldn't breathe.

Then I was what felt like they dropped me onto what felt like a stretcher. Slowly moving me to the helicopter my eyes finally started to open but the light of the sun started to burn my retinas so I shut them till they took my back to the base.


	6. The Waking

He guys sorry for not updating sooner had wattpad problems then I had to revise for exams is yeah but hear is chapter 6. 7 will be up sometime soon

* * *

At the base

I was siting in my infirmary bed writing a debrief of what had happened to me. After my 6 hour operation to get all the shrapnel, poison and other objects that I have forgotten I was still woozy so very so often I would black out and find myself being surrounded by nurses checking all my equipment that was meant to keep me alive.

Apparently I had a piece of shrapnel right next to my heart and it was slowly digging in. Cause I have been taught not to feel pain I had to blackout to stop the agonising from doing some serious damage to my body.

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked right up to my face I could tell that she smoked weed cause of one of the missions that I had gone in the past. I memories are still fogged so I can't remember the exact details of the event.

"Yeah why?" I asked "high" I whispered under my breath.

"Pardon? Never mind that. You blackout again but this time you had no heart beat when I got to do your check up so I rushed you," she was starting to run out of breath " to the x-ray room and I did a scan of your heart and I have just got the scan back. And the shrapnel has almost fully punctured your heart. Thinking that you had died your brain had shut itself until the heart started to be…at."

"Par…d…on?" I was blacking out. Shit. Not again.

"Sim...bia… are y…" the nurses voice started to drown away into the distance.


End file.
